Naruto's sister a extremly weird new twist
by ucantforgetme
Summary: forget all you know about naruto's past and his parents  with the exception of him meeting his dad  because this is a contradiction it's a bit twisted but intriguing please send feedback reviews please read it all no matter how weird it its its cute!


~forget all you know about naruto's past and his parents (with the exception of him meeting his dad) because this is a contradiction it's a bit twisted but intriguing, I hope I get a few reviews this idea has been in my dreams lately and on my conscious mind and I need to share it :D enjoy disclaimer I don't own naruto or the characters I only own the two ocs I made up myself~ *this means a action* -this means inside someones thought so if you see for example naruto- bleh it- means he is thinking :D (Iruka is married to garnet it this she's naruto's sister they were 16 instead of 12 ok?) please don't disregard and quit reading if you think the second chapter is dumb i worked really hard on this please bear with me

third person POV:

A messenger hawk soared threw the sky throughout the leaf village from a far away city looking for its destination Sakura watched the bird fly while she was shopping *I wonder who that's going to?* she thought but brushed it off. The bird landed at the hokage tower where one of the people working (idk what they do lol) there read that it was addressed to Iruka. *random person delivers it to Iruka's door. (It's like 5:30 and it's the weekend).

Iruka's POV

*wakes up and gets dressed for the day* *opens door stretches yawns looks down and sees a letter addressed to me* ~it reads~

Dear Iruka, its passed the time I have been counting the years till I can once return and see my little brother, naruto it's been 12 years as ordered so naruto has been alone for what reason I will never understand, he is 16 now makes me feel really old : P anyway I wish to inform you I will be there in one week ,should be enough time to give naruto back his natural amount of memories he would have anyway but also inform him who I really am since we never told him what really happened.

'Sincere love, see you soon,  
>Garnet.<p>

"Garnet-chan…huh" *runs to get shoes on and goes to see naruto*

~1 hour later~ third person POV  
>"So let me get this straight, sensei, you tell me now that I have a sister and you knew all along and also knew she's the one who raised me along with you and also knew that I have sealed memories of her and that all along you where married to her?" naruto asked frustrated. "Yes she will be here in a week or so but now we need to go see the elders I just informed them about the important date but they already knew they are waiting for us to give you back your memories now let's go." iruka said trying to calm the irritated blonde down. "Fine." naruto said finally.<br>^at the meeting room^

"Naruto, lay down on couch please and try to go to sleep." Iruka said

*well if I get to see my sister then it's worth the awkwardness* naruto thought to himself  
>-naruto goes to sleep-<br>-random ninja does the transfer of his memories-

(Flashback) Naruto's POV

*where am I thought naruto experiencing his dreams invisible to everyone else* -looks over and sees a red haired woman who only looks about 16 or 17 rocking a child to sleep in a rocking chair with a boy her age kneeling down next to them, naruto was shook that the realization that those people are his sister, a younger Iruka and him as a baby –naruto tries to talk to them but realizes he is invisible-

~the scene switches to Iruka the same woman now he has a better look at her and realizes they have a real good resemblance as far as siblings go and she's very beautiful "He sure is a hungry little guy this morning huh, Garnet" "OMG" naruto mumbles as Garnet begins to breast feed his younger self. ~after a few good memories over the next few days- naruto sees a rather sad memory which seems to be the last (flashback) "Garnet what's wrong?" a much older looking Iruka from that time asks a crying Garnet. "I h-have to leave the village by orders a-and they are going to erase Naruto's memories of me and I have to wait 12 years before I can ever see him again" Garnet tells iruka before jumping into his arms and weeping more. "it's alright ill take good care of him from a distance so it won't be giving away I'm sure the counsel know what they are doing ,it's probably to toughen him up." "yeah, u put it that w-way it doesn't sound so bad but it hurts so much!" "Missy(1)? Why are you crying?" asked a sleepy little Naruto who goes and gives her a hug –garnet hugs him back trying to stay strong for him- I'm sorry Naruto Missy, and Papa where just having a serious conversation and Missy just got a little excited, did we wake you?" ~the seen again changes to where Garnet and Iruka are saying their goodbyes (naruto is watching from inside his old self's view for this one) –garnet kneels down to naruto's level- "kiddo, Missy is going away for a while ill miss you" –she gives naruto their mothers necklace- (ill find a pic of it later) and puts it around his neck and kisses his forehead before exiting their house with her bags packed and ventures out into the gloomy rain-

"Missy doesn't go!" naruto screams as he wakes up in his room with iruka by his bedside.  
>-iruka smiles at hearing naruto say that- "I see you remember"` ~Iruka is cut off by naruto hugging him like a son would a father~ "yeah I can't wait to see her again, can I see that picture of her again?"<p>

~1 week later 8:30 Am~ "naruto and iruka are waiting by the gate when they see a figure walking up the road she has red/auburn hair to her waist that's straight but is flowing in the breeze (you can choose her outfit) she has big blue eyes same as Naruto. "Is that her p-iruka sensei" naruto messed up in saying "Ha ha you can still call me that when it's just us you know?" iruka laughed  
>~Garnet's POV~ -runs and tackles Iruka then starts to cry-"I missed you so much!" hugs him as they both get up "I missed you to, but someone else is here to see you to" Iruka said as he turned Garnet around to see naruto. "Naruto, you know who I am right?" she said as she was pulled into a hug by naruto and him sobbing a little bit. "Missy-chan…" he said nuzzling into her warmth. -Garnet hugged him back- "now let me get a good look at how much you've grown." Garnet says as she pulls away and examines naruto ""you're so grown up, did Iruka tell you the truth?" "yeah it's kind of confusing can I hear it from your side later, Missy?"<p>

OOOH CLIFFHANGER GOTTA LOVE EM ANYWAY MISSY IS A COMBINATION OF SIS AND MOMMY TO CLARIFY.


End file.
